


When the Trust is Broken

by Geek_is_my_middle_name



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_is_my_middle_name/pseuds/Geek_is_my_middle_name
Summary: After Ash had revealed that he had an inside source. Everyone assumes it was Clay, including the members of Bravo, and they turn their backs on him. When the real source is found and Clay's name has been cleared the rest of the members of Bravo rush to mend things with the youngest member, but it might be too late.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	When the Trust is Broken

After the news dropped of Ash Spenser’s new book and the inside source of the information it entailed Clay immediately walked out of the bar repeating one phrase in his mind.  
“They have to believe me”  
“They have to believe me”  
“They have to believe me”

Except his team didn’t. 

In fact, when Clay had gone to talk to them about it, they shut him out. They hurled insults and hurtful degrading phrases his way. They had decided he was guilty of the charges that he was now under investigation of. They ignored anything Clay had to say. Even Ray who was known to be the levelheaded and sensitive team member shot him a hateful look as he told Clay he was no longer welcomed there. What hurts the most was the way Jason and Sonny would not even look at him. His best friend and his mentor, a man who had grown to be somewhat of a father figure in Clay's eyes now acted like he was less than the dirt on their shoes.  
For three weeks Clay was not allowed on base. He was not allowed to have any contact with any of his teammates or any other Tier One operators, which wasn’t a problem considering they weren’t even acknowledging his existence. The only person who would talk to him was Derek’s wife, Trish. She would occasionally stop by to check on him. Other than that, he was completely alone. Alone to think about how awful his situation was, that the people he trusted with his life did not believe in him, and how much it hurt to be ignored and hated by the only family that he had. 

Midway through week four while the rest of Bravo team was out of the country on a mission, evidence was found proving that Clay was not the leak. After hours of discussion, Clay was cleared of all charges and would be able to come back to work if he so chose. When the team landed back in Virginia and heard of the news, they did not know what to say. They now knew that Clay had not betrayed them, rather the opposite. They knew that they had messed up. They needed to apologize, hope that Clay would forgive them and that they could go back to being the badass team that they use to be. However, the hope of that faded when they walked into the bravos cage room and found Clay’s cage cleared of all his personal items. The picture of him and his best friend Brian was no longer hung on the wall, and the extra sets of clothes he kept on the shelves were gone, along with the numerous books in multiple languages that he kept there as a way to distract himself on a slow day or when things in his head were just too much.  
The next stop was Clay’s apartment. They walked down the hall and knocked on Clay’s apartment door. Suddenly the door behind them swung open with aggravated force. Standing there with a tear-stained face was Trish.  
“He’s gone,” she said.  
“What do you mean he’s gone?” Jason asked.  
“He’s gone, I came home about an hour ago and this was taped to my door,” She said as she handed them the key to Clay’s apartment.  
Ray took the key, undid the lock, and opened the door to his Clays apartment. Inside was empty the only things left were the amenities that were already there and belonged to the landlord and the Bravo flag that had always hung above Clay’s bed.  
Standing behind them as all of the guys started to file into the apartment Trish began to speak.  
“You were his family. You were the only family he had” She said with venom in her voice. “You all knew the relationship that Clay had with his father and you still believed what everyone else has to say. When he first joined the team, he had so many walls. So many times, he had been let down and hurt by the people he loved, and he was too afraid to let it happen again, but bit by bit he began to let those walls fall, he began to trust, he began to love you. Then you betrayed all of that. I had to watch as he came home every day for the last few weeks looking more and more broken. You broke him. And now he’s gone” with that Trish turned and walked back into her apartment leaving what was left of Bravo team to stand in what used to be their brother's apartment silent and sullen. 

Three hours before:  
Clay sighed as he put the last of his things in his car. He was glad to be cleared of the charges. Although he was not sure everyone would believe that he was innocent even if they now had the real culprit in custody and a confession. When he was asked about going back to Bravo, he had told the higher ups that he had no intention of going to a team that did not trust nor wants him. He was not going to put everyone’s life in danger in the field over foolish hopes of getting his family back. So, he walked into the cage room and started to clear all of his things out. These simple actions almost had Clay second-guessing himself. Then memories of the day when all of this started rushed into his head. They had made it clear they wanted no part of him, he was no longer welcome, and no longer Bravo Six. So, he had decided that he would leave. Get out of Virginia. It was better for everyone this way. He went home and began to pack up all of his things, which was not a lot. Living in Africa as a child had taught him to not dwell on materialistic things, they were not necessary. As he glanced around his apartment for the last time, he found himself staring at the Bravo Flag in his room. Now a materialistic thing that was no longer necessary and no longer need. He closed the door and didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Seal Team Fic. If you have read "Happy Birthday Little B" I know it has been a long while since I have posted but I hope to post another chapter in the next week.  
> \- Also, I love to write but sometimes have trouble coming up with ideas. So, if you have any suggestions and/or requests you can leave them in the comments and I can see what I can do with your lovely ideas.


End file.
